Krul Tepes
Krul Ţepeş 「クルル・ツェペシ, Kururu Tsuepeshi」 is a third progenitor among the vampires and the vampire queen of Japan. She is responsible for turning Mikaela Hyakuya into a vampire. Appearance Krul has the appearance of a preteen girl. She has long powder-pink hair, partially done up in two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The hairpieces are attached by a black hair band. She also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears a short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles for the skirt. The top has a circular opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has three gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon. Under these sleeves, she wears another pair of black sleeves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down her arms and to her knuckles. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back for some reason. She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees, but they become unfolded after she attacks Ferid in chapter 5. After unfolding, they reach mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee. They have tall golden stilettos. On certain occasions, she may wear a black cloak attached to the back of her top at her waist. It runs from her waist down to her ankles and is split down the center. The inner lining is pink. When she first appears, she also wears a military-esque black jacket that trails to her mid-calf. It has shoulder decorations and overly-large cuffs ending in white frills. Each cuff has a line of trimming at either end and has three buttons attached to it. She is often seen with a one-eyed bat familiar upon her shoulder, but its abilities have yet to be displayed. The bat is about the size of her fist and has a large eye in the center of its face. It has a pair of small horns on top of its head and has a thin devil's tail about twice the length of its body. It has small bat wings and miniscule feet. * Anime: In the anime, Krul's hair is more distinctly pink, and the pink details of her ribbons and clothing are darker. Additionally, her heels are often shown as flat boots instead of stilettos. Her hair is sometimes depicted with a third ponytail in the back instead of being down like in the manga. Personality Just like all other vampires (minus Mikaela), she views the humans as nothing more than livestock. She sees them as foul and endlessly greedy creatures who will do anything for their own personal gain. When Ferid Bathory slaughters the Hyakuya Sect orphans, she carefully hid in Sanguinem and protected as livestock, she becomes enraged because he fatally wounded one of the seraph and allowed another to escape. She never mentions a word about the orphans and displays no interest in them. She saves Mika's life against his will by turning him into a vampire, but this appears to have been done for her own personal interests. He refuses to drink human blood, so she gives her blood to him in exchange for making him dependent on her. Even so, she is the only vampire who shows him kindness, and there are several moments when she hugs him or treats him gently. After developing a close bond with Mika, she shows concern for his family member, Yūichirō Hyakuya. She claims to like both Mika and Yū. However, it is uncertain if this is because she is close with Mika and is concerned for Mika's sake or if this is because she wants to use the seraph for her own purposes. She also appears to trust Mika, and only her and Mika appear to know Krul's true goals. Krul keeps many secrets, including what she knows of the "seraph of the end," and she is deceitful toward the Progenitor Council about her criminal activities. Like most vampires, she is proud. As a third progenitor and the queen of Japan, she has reason to be and the power to back it up. When Third Progenitor Lest Karr challenges her position as the ruler of Japan, she becomes angry and claims she never fails, ever. She is temperamental when challenged and does not hesitate to remind her challenger of his/her place. However, Ferid Bathory blackmails her to keep her temper in check and to prevent her from killing him where he stands. She is the only character in this series shown so far who appears to enjoy being bitten. History Krul 's past is largely unknown. In the light novels, she seeks her brother, Asura Tepes, and encounters Mahiru Hīragi in the process. Mahiru informs her about the Apocalypse which is to come and gives her information on the seraph of the end. Thanks to this, Krul steps into action with her army the moment the humans release the virus and make it sweep through Japan. Thanks to this, she collects children from one of the Hyakuya Sect's orphanages, and two of them are seraphs. She sends them to Sanguinem, the same city she resides in and rules from. Story Prologue Krul Tepes first appears in chapter 1. In 2012, the Apocalypse Virus afflicts the adults of Tokyo, and she invades Tokyo with her army the moment that happens. The Progenitor Council gave her orders to exterminate the Hyakuya Sect and all of their orphans with the seraph gene, but she disobeys and lies, telling them she completed the task. She takes the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage in Tokyo to Kyoto and into the underground vampire third capital, Sanguinem. She raises them there as livestock, including a pair of seraph children named Yūichirō and Mikaela. The children attempt to escape in 2016 when they obtain a map from Ferid. Thanks to this, Yūichirō escapes. However, Ferid fatally harms Mikaela and slaughters the remaining non-seraph children. Krul arrives to the carnage in time to prevent the other vampires from finishing off Mika, and she tells them that he belongs to her. She dips a finger into the pool of blood surrounding him and licks it. She demands an explanation from Ferid and states no one would believe a human child could seriously injure a seventh progenitor. She accuses him of deliberately letting her seraphs escape. He then threatens to take this issue to the Progenitor Council, stating that meddling with the curse of the seraphs is against vampire law. Flames rise up from her body. She responds by beating the hell out of him, ripping off his right arm, and stomping her boot onto his chest and neck. He apologizes, and she shows him mercy. She sends him away, but he waves his dismembered arm at her and promises to return. Mika is dying. She offers eternal life to him, and he refuses. She smirks, biting her lip to make it bleed, and kisses him, forcing him to ingest her blood. He screams with pain and horror as his human life ends and his vampire life begins. Later, Mika wears clean livestock clothes, and his right arm has been reattached. They are in her chambers while she sits on her throne. Someone brings in an unconscious human child and drops him on the floor between them. Mika is in pain from his thirst, feverish while sweating and gasping. She tells him to drink the blood of that human and become a true vampire. Mika refuses, saying he would rather die than become a vampire. She sympathizes with him, warning him that he will become a senseless, raving demon without the blood. As he refuses again, she slices open her own wrist, offering her own blood to Mika. She says he may drink her blood instead and points out that it is not from a human. Overcome by his thirst, he gives in and cries while drinking her blood. She says he will never be able to leave her and will be her dog for all time. When he finishes, she hugs him. Over the next four years, she informs Mika that the humans running that orphanage were using the children as guinea pigs in their experiments, and these experiments could destroy the world. She teaches him that she saved the orphans from that fate and does not mention that she was actually ordered to kill them. She and Ferid tell Mika that the humans are once again experimenting on Yu and using him. During this time, Mika becomes known as one of Krul's pets. Although vampires suspect she may be his sire, no one besides those involved know anything for certain. Second Shibuya High Arc In 2020, she and Mika have a close relationship. When Mika arrives to hear the war declaration in Sanguinem, Krul smiles when she sees him and jumps up to talk, replacing her speaker and present the rest of the speech herself. She announces war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in order to save their world. The cruel and greedy humans actively commit the crimes of killing vampires, stealing vampire territory, and delving into forbidden magics. Shinjuku Arc She sends Ferid to command the attack on Shinjuku, and she gives Mika ten days' worth of her blood so that he can look for Yū. During the battle, the human experimentation transforms Yū into an insensible monster, and he injures Mika badly enough that he cannot heal from his wound on his own and requires curse detoxification. After he receives treatment and gets dressed, she summons him to the Royal Audience Chamber. When they meet, he promises her he will save Yū. Post-Shinjuku Arc In chapter 22, she attends a meeting of the Progenitor Council. As the commander of the battle at Shinjuku, Ferid brings Mika with him to the meeting and reports on the battle. He shows video footage of Yū's transformation, and the progenitors quickly recognize it as one of the "seraph of the end." Ferid confirms their fears. A fourth progenitor points out that Krul foiled that plan by exterminating Japan's Hyakuya Sect eight years ago, killing them and all of their seraph guinea pigs. Ferid pretends he knows nothing about this. Third Progenitor Lest Karr threatens Krul with a heavy burden of responsibility for her failure and the mismanagement of Japan. She says she never fails, ever. She orders him to be quiet and asks if he is picking a fight with her. He claims he would be happy to rule Japan in her place. She calls him a child, and he states he is only 200 years younger than her and even points out he is stronger than her as well. Her plan is to kill all the humans of the JIDA, and the Progenitor Council gives her the go-ahead. At the end of the meeting, one of the progenitors asks who the child behind Ferid is, which makes Krul uncomfortable. Ferid calls him his most favorite servant, whom he cannot bear to be apart from. One progenitor begins to yell at him since even Ferid is not of a high enough rank to attend these meetings under normal circumstances, and he brought a lesser vampire with him as well. Another progenitor calms him and states that Ferid has always been eccentric. After the meeting, she asks Ferid if he is trying to dethrone her and asks why she brought Mika there. She swings her arm at him, leaving a deep fissure in the floor nearby. She threatens to kill him, and he hides behind Mika. He insists she can no longer kill him and has not been able to awhile since certain information about her meddling in the seraph of the end may be sent to the Progenitor Council on his death. She glares at him, which he says is adorable and makes his heart flutter. Since he would be in even more trouble than her for letting Yū escape and they share the same secret, he suggests they are partners in crime. He tells her to take his hand and submit to him before playing it off as a joke, patting Mika's butt, and living. He says he hopes they will be the best of friends next time they meet. Later on, she fills a test tube with her blood for Mika. Already crazed with thirst, he attacks her, lifting her up and biting her neck to drink her blood. The tube shatters on the ground, spilling her blood. Consumed with his thirst and satisfaction, he blushes and is consumed in his drinking. She hugs him, calling him a handful and indulging him anyway. Once Mika returns to his senses, he pushes her away from him. Embarrassed, he apologizes and then sheepishly asks for a slightly bigger stock of her blood. She teases him for already breaking a vial and orders him to report on Shinjuku. He asks her for an explanation of the council meeting first. He asks her why she let the orphans live at such risk to herself. At first, she tells him he does not need to know. He gets upset, and they argue. She entwines her fingers with his and squeezes his hand with her claws, forcing him to the ground as he struggles against her strength. She reminds him that he is dependent on her blood and asks how he could possibly defy her. If Mika would rather die, then will he abandon Yū to those foul humans? When he says he cannot follow her anymore, she insists she is not that terrible and likes both him and Yū. She tells him to trust her. She says they would have died in that orphanage years ago if she did not intervene. She is his savior, surrogate parent, and owner. Since Mika wants to know why she spared their lives so much, she concedes and appeases him by whispering her plan in his ear, surprising him. When he asks if she is serious, she says that is a good question but now she has an army to deploy. She gives Mika orders to get lost during the war, hide from both vampires and humans, and find Yū. He says he understands. Nagoya Arc She orders Mika to deploy to Nagoya along with other vampires, and he helps collect surviving humans on the surface of Kansai as a gift to them. She also sends a missive to the vampires in Nagoya, ordering them to take part in destroying the JIDA in Tokyo. She also plans to visit Nagoya in person. In chapter 35, she flies with Ferid Bathory to Crowley Eusford's domain. Ferid teases her, calling her "Krullie dear" and mentions that this area is already under attack by the humans, earning him a hard glare from the ruler of Sanguinem. Krul finally arrives in chapter 38, gazing impassively at the supposed leader of the human assault force, who was bound and kneeling before her. She watched as an unnamed noble mocked the stubborn human, who responded by spitting at him. The enraged vampire viciously struck him, which sent him flying, though Krul looked decidedly unimpressed. However, her expression became startled as a malevolent aura erupted from the captured man, his blade unsheathing itself and decapitating the noble before him. She watched as he rose to his feet, his binds broken as the apparition of a sinister-looking woman appeared above him. When Krul saw the steely look on his face, she proclaimed herself unimpressed. The defiant human then demanded her assistance in an Owari no Serafu experiment to be conducted at Nagoya Airport. Once the vampire queen heard that, she realized the man before her was a messenger of one Mahiru Hīragi. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Being a vampire, she is far stronger than a human. Also, by being a third progenitor of the vampires, she is stronger than those of a lower station, which is apparent when she easily defeats Ferid, who is a seventh progenitor. However, she is supposedly weaker than a younger Third Progenitor Lest Karr, though this has yet to be proven. The swing of her arm can easily destroy a room. As a vampire, she has immortality, immense strength, and rapid regeneration. As a vampire and a noble, she also has the ability and permission to turn a human into a vampire. She is the only vampire shown so far who uses this ability. Vampires typically detest increasing their numbers. Trivia *Her surname comes from Vlad Ţepeş, who is more commonly known as Vlad the Impaler, the real-life inspiration for the character Count Dracula. * Mika is commonly known as her favorite among the vampires in Sanguinem. Quotes * "Why thank you. I see you haven't lost your detestable smirk either."--''Krul to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Ha. Love? The only thing you love is my power."--''Krul to Ferid, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Well? You are a seventh progenitor, yet a mere human boy managed to shoot you? You must be joking. Who would believe that?"--''Krul to Ferid, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "You deliberately allowed them to escape. They were my seraphs. But now one is gone... and one lies dying."--''Krul to Ferid, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Ha ha. I see. You don't wish to live? However, you have no choice. You will drink my blood... and cease being human."--''Krul to Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "And so, we have resolved to destroy the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. This is War! Waged for the sake of the world's stability. To protect our world, we must kill them! We will wipe out all the greedy humans!"--''Krul's speech to many vampires, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Mika. Drink the blood of this human. Then, the last of your mortal biology will cease working. You will gain an ageless body and more power than a human could ever know. You will become a true vampire. You will be one of us."--''Krul to Mika, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "Aha ha. So you say. But can you resist. Your entire body must ache right now. You must thirst so badly you can barely stand it. Don't deny it. Let your desire take control."--''Krul to Mika, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "Then... you could drink my blood. Mine is not human. Ha ha... Yes... Drink my blood. Drink it, and you will never be able to leave me. You will be my dog ''for all time. Mikaela Hyakuya."--''Krul to Mika, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract" * "Aah... I see. You were that thirsty? Sheesh. You are such a handful, aren't you?"--''Krul to Mika when he attacks her, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Eight years ago, I eliminated the entire Hyakuya Sect. Every last one of the guinea pigs in the Hyakuya Orphanage who bore the 'seraph' gene, I killed with my own hands."--''Krul to the Progenitor Council, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "I do not fail. Ever."--''Krul to the Progenitor Council, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Then what? What could you possibly do to defy me? I can easily extinguish a life as puny as yours. Beyond that, you are dependent on my blood. How could you possibly defy me? Are you going to say you'd rather die than be my tool? What would happen to Yu, who's being used by those foul humans? Will you abandon him? The countries who've experimented with the seraph of the end are one thing... but human foulness is not limited to any locale or group. Will you abandon Yu to his fate?"--''Krul to Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Goodness, how selfish. Didn't I already tell you that you can't defy me? And besides, I am not that terrible. I like both you and your friend Yu. Believe it. If it weren't for me, both of you would have died years ago in that orphanage. I am your savior, your surrogate parent, your owner. If you really want to know, then I will tell you why I spared your lives. And why I need the 'seraph of the end.'"--''Krul to Mika when he says he can no longer follow her, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "A very good question. Well then, now that I have finished appeasing my self-centered little son, I suppose I shall be about my orders from the council. It is time we deployed our true army to massacre all the humans in Japan. Let the Vampire-Human War begin. You, Mika, will conveniently get 'lost' in all that fuss. Hide from both humans and vampires, and use that opportunity to find Yu... and go find your family member. Understood?"--''Krul to Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Hah! What is with that triumphant look? Do you truly think that display of power was enough to impress me?" ''--Krul to Guren after he kills his interrogator, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens."'' * "Ah, I see. You... are a messenger from Mahiru Hiragi, correct?" ''--Krul to Guren in Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Founders